Chocolate Love
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: The Wammy's House Boys sure do have crazy hormones... This is a NearxMelloxMatt yaoi doujinshi, so if you don't like it, don't read. Also, rated M for citrusy fruits.
1. A Stereotypical Plot

Author's Notes: Oh, and this isn't really a series in which the the whole thing is one plot, it's just stuff that comes into my head, and when I think it is good, it will come here. So that is why the chapters don't really correspond with each other.

AAAH! I'm drowning in hits!!! Thank you all who have read and reviewed! You have stuffed joy into every lonesome corner of my entire being!

**A Stereotypical Plot Made Much More Interesting by Sticking in Mello, Near, and Matt Instead of Average High School Students**

**Wammy's House. Winchester, England. 2004. Merely week's before L's immaculate death. All of the children there who were aspiring to be detectives were required to work on the Kira case individually. But the top three smartest kids there were much more interested in personal dramas as opposed to work.**

"**CHOCOLATE!!!" Mello wailed. He was sprawled out on the ground, his arms clinging tightly to Matt's right leg. His lengthy blond hair was astray and his face was smudged with tears. It had been five days since Matt had put him on the week-long chocolate-withdrawal and he was **_**not **_**having a fun time. **

**"Please, Matt! I'll do anything!" Although Matt enjoyed the sense of power he felt from having Mello grovel and beg on his knees, and although he craved the sensation of Mello's hands and face touching his leg, he instead concentrated on visualizing the steps to the Hare Hare Yukai in his mind as the song played out of his speakers. That soon stopped as Mello shakily stood up and lightly put his leather-clad hands on Matt's shoulders. **

**"Please Matt… I can't take this anymore." Matt stared at Mello through his goggles. He hated to see his friend this distressed, but he felt obliged to go through with the plan for Mello. In his mind, Matt hatched a devious plan that would either prove wondrous or disastrous. You see- Matt knew something Near didn't. **

**Matt reached up to his shoulder, took Mello's hand and squeezed it firmly. Mello smiled tentatively and took a step towards Matt. Matt's pulse quickened, he couldn't stay focused with Mello staring at him like that! His throat choked as Mello put a hand on his waist. He stepped back awkwardly and straightened his striped shirt. "Umm… Mello…"**

**"Yes, Matt?" Mello blinked, his hand suspended in midair. Usually when Mello wanted to do something Matt submitted easily.**

**Matt stood straighter, pulled together his confidence, and went through with a major step of his experimental plan. "Mello! I'll let you off early if you kiss Near." Right now Matt felt his face turn almost as red as his hair. Near was a… Touchy subject for Mello, and in this state, Matt hoped Mello's head wouldn't explode in to a thousand bits.**

**Mello's face contorted momentarily, but he bounded to his door and screeched, "NEAR!" Oddly enough, Mello's room was located between both Matt's and Near's, so it wasn't long before his curly white head popped in. **

**"Yes Mello, what is it?" He asked, ever so calmly twirling a bit of hair through his fingers. Mello grimaced, grabbed Near's spotless white collar, kissed him perfectly on the lips, shoved Near out his door and locked it. He turned around and said through gritted teeth, "Ok Matt. May I have some chocolate now?"**

**"Uh, no." Said Matt hesitantly, bracing himself. For it **_**had **_**looked like Mello was going to yell something obscene at him, that is, until Mello fainted dead on the floor. Matt, on the other hand, was content as he leaned over Mello's body and unlocked the thumb-turn lock. (It was a rule people couldn't be in each other's rooms and have the door locked. ) For Matt's plan was running as smooth as butter. **

**It was ironic though, soon after that Near came back in. "Matt. What was that thumping noise? I grew mildly concerned and wanted to know what happened." Matt gaped. After all these years, he still wasn't used to Near talking in that sort of fashion. But then again, Near didn't talk all that much, so…**

**But then Matt remembered what Near asked and pointed at Mello's body. "You know Mello was on that chocolate-withdrawal, and I told him he could have some early if he kissed you. Then after I said he couldn't have some."**

**"Oh, I see." Said Near, twirling a lock of his hair and still staring at Mello. "So it was like, a dare almost." **

**"Yeah…" Said Matt, trying hard to look at something other then Mello or Near, but his eyes quickly focused back on Near after hearing his loud, sharp, intake of breath. You see, when Near visibly reacted emotionally towards something, you could read him like a book. **

**"Oh I get it!" Matt announced smiling, his clear emerald eyes growing wider. Near looked up, his fathomless blue eyes swimming with half-formed tears. "You sexually confused child!" Matt said playfully. "You honestly thought Mello liked you, and now you're upset that it wasn't real! You love Mello!" **

**(Please note that while this conversation took place, Mello was still out cold on the ground, ignored.)**

**Near twirled his hair at a more intense, quicker pace. "I feel no intimate emotions towards Mello what so ever."**

**"Whatever you say Near." said Matt sarcastically. And with that, Near quietly left. **

**Noticing Mello still on the floor, Matt scooped him up in his arms and laid him back on the bed. He moved a lock of Mello's carefully groomed blond hair out of his face and nearly broke down. Matt had let himself stroke Mello's cheek, and imagined something so inappropriate for children that you would only find it legal in Canada. **

**Pulling away, Matt took a chocolate bar from his pocket and laid it gently on Mello's evenly rising and falling chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he left Mello's room. In the hallway, he walked one door to the left and entered his own room, deciding to drown his melancholy in the infinite magical abyss of video games.**

**One Hour Later**

**Near let the tears stream down his cheeks, solving a blank puzzle he had already solved many times before.**

**At Night**

**Regaining consciousness, Mello breathed the aroma of… CHOCOLATE?! "Shiiiitt." Mello hissed before madly tearing open the wrapper and guzzling it down.**

**Now sufficiently calmer do to the effects of the chocolate, Mello assessed his current situation. He was still confused why Matt made him kiss Near and then refuse him chocolate, or rather, why he had made Mello kiss him in the first place. Either way, he had to explain to Near what had happened. **

**Mello sighed. It was the middle of the night, and Mello ****really**** didn't feel like talking to Near, but he had to straighten things out before the kid got the wrong idea. He slipped off his bed, but then pretty much fell backwards onto it, because a wave of dizziness had taken hold of him. **

**He moaned at the fact that he couldn't get out of bed without falling over, and flipped open his cell phone and scrolled down to the N contacts, which truthfully was only Near. He put the phone to his ear. Two rings.**

**"Mello."**

**"Near, I'm sorry for calling so late, I just woke up from before… Actually, before is kind of what I wanted to discuss with you. In person."**

**"Ok." **

**Click. Near had hung up. Mello snapped his phone shut. He grimaced slightly and sat up, awaiting that fated soft knocking.**

**Knock knock. "Come in." Mello said halfheartedly. He heard the door click shut. And there was Near. His white hair, white pajamas, and almost sickly pale skin were all illuminated in the dark shadowy moonlight.**

**"How are you feeling?" Near asked in all due politeness. When in actuality he was desperately trying to hide the fact that he desperately cared about Mello's health condition.**

**Mello looked down at his black sheets, refusing to make eye contact with Near. "Oh, better I guess. But then again," Mello laughed slightly, "if I stand up I get really dizzy and pretty much collapse." Then came the awkward silence where Mello was resisting the urge to lose himself in Near's deep eyes and where Near was resisting the urge to reach out and touch Mello's hair. However, neither of them realized the other was thinking thoughts such as they were.**

"**Near," Mello started, turning his head sharply to get a full view of Near. "I did what I did because Matt made me, he-."**

"**I know." Mello was cut off. "You… Know?" Mello asked, sort of shaken by Near's placid yet firm assurance. "Yes." Near nodded shortly. "Matt told me everything."**

"**Matt told you everything…" Mello repeated dumbly. "Yes." Near left.**

**What Mello Thought**

"**Near probably knows I love him. I bet he hates me."**

**What Near Thought**

"**Mello probably hates me now… But I don't. I love him."**

**After Near Left**

**Matt was asleep, **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**on pause, drooling on his beanbag chair, when his phone rang. Upon hearing the re-mastered techno version of the original Super Mario theme song, Matt rolled over and got a face full of floor. He picked up his cell phone and clumsily flipped it open. "Moshi… Moshi…" He answered sleepily. **

**On the other line, Mello was grinning. "Hey Matt, wanna come over for a sleep-over?"**

"**Sure! I'll be right there!" Now fully awake Matt trotted then uncanny short distance to Mello's room. Sure enough, there was Mello in his solid black pajamas, standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "Hi…" Matt said, not really sure how to start up a conversation. **

**Without saying anything, Mello snaked his arm around Matt's waist and Matt's around Mello's shoulder. They walked over to the bed, (although Mello's gait was slightly unsteady,) and Mello got in. He looked up at Matt expectedly.**

"**You want me to get in your bed with you?" Matt asked, pointing slightly. "Of course I do." Mello said in a silky tone. Hell, it was just seductive enough to convince Matt. He got in and as soon as Matt was in a comfortable position on his side, Mello had leaned in and locked him into a good, long, kiss, and soon they were merely lying entangled in each other, enjoying the warmth and heartbeat of another person. **

**Mello was the first to fall asleep. Matt knew it when Mello's breath evened out. When he stopped stroking the hair on the back of Matt's head. Matt gave him one last kiss on the neck, and began to drift away himself. It was funny, he though, how Mello always caught him when he wasn't ready, when Mello had to guide him through everything. And when he would finally enjoy every sensation to its fullest, Mello would fall asleep.**

**Although it was sweet how Matt could bury his head in the crook of Mello's neck. How he could memorize the picture of Mello's back using only his hands. And Mello wouldn't move. Wouldn't want to go farther. This was the best, thought Matt. His bit of Heaven on Earth.**

**And in that perfect moment was when Mello chose to wake up. "So I heard you talked with Near." Matt stiffened. "Yeah…" **

"**And you told him everything…" said Mello quietly. He let his eyelashes brush against Matt's cheek. But Matt was afraid. Wasn't Mello mad? Impulsively, Matt turned his head and kissed Mello's mouth repeatedly, fervently, in a way that said he was trying to prove himself. "Please… Don't… Be… Mad…" **

"**Matt really, it's ok!" said Mello, pulling away. "It is?" Matt said, his voice cracking slightly. This would be where Mello completely lost it.**

"**Yeah. It's better with everything out in the open. I understand Near hates me because I love him. It only makes sense." **

**Matt laughed. He ripped the covers of his body and laughed. He sat up and laughed. He laughed so hard that at the same time he was gasping for breath. He fell back on his pillow and laughed. "Hey Matt, do I need to use mouth-to-mouth on you?" Mello asked jokingly. This of course only made Matt laugh harder. **

**Mello put his hand over Matt's mouth to stop him. "Really, what's so funny?" Mello asked seriously. Matt collected his wits and said calmly, "You guys have it all backwards!" **

"**Elaborate 'backwards'." Mello commanded. "Well…" began Matt, "After you fainted Near came in and asked what happened. I took that opportunity to explain that I made you kiss him for chocolate… And he got all upset. Like, visibly upset, like, you could tell he was about to cry."**

"**So he likes me." Mello said dryly. "Well, yeah."**

"**And you put it in a way that made it sound like I hated him?"**

"**Yeah…"**

**Mello looked at the round moon from out his window. "Well that explains why he was acting so distant, even for himself…" **

**Matt squirmed slightly. "Are you mad I did that?" Mello turned to look at him. "No, you son of a hamster, I'm not!" Matt laughed a little before saying, "So are you gonna see him?" Mello gazed off and said with a yawn, "Tomorrow night. I'll act normal today and surprise him. But can we go back to sleep?"**

"**Sounds like a plan." The two lay back down in each other's arms and fell asleep. This time, no one woke up… Until morning that is. **

**The Day**

**The three went through all their classes like normal. Only Near was unawares.**

**The Evening**

**Matt was with him as he combed his hair. Matt was with him as he changed. Matt gave him a kiss good luck. They left together. Matt to the left. Mello to the right.**

**He knocked. Mello fingered his silver cross nervously before Near answered the door. He didn't say anything as he twirled his hair. "Near, I came by to tell you that Matt didn't tell you what I thought he told you. So I wanted to tell you that I've always loved you too." Mello put a hand on Near's shoulder. Then he turned to go, but his wrist tingled as a couple tentative fingers reached out and lightly pulled on his shirt sleeve. **

"**Mello…" Near fell into a soft hug around Mello's waist. Mello caught him and they clung to each other for a moment or two. Until **_**she**_** came.**

"**OMIGOD! Mello and Near are hugging! I'm gonna go tell everyone right now!" It was that artsy girl with the pig-tails. Linda. Nicknamed the Queen of Rumors. What luck. **

**Mello whipped around and gabbed Linda's collar. "If you value your life…" Mello hissed threateningly. Knowing how far Mello would go to protect his social standing, Linda simply whimpered and tried to squirm away. Mello released his grip on her and she ran off. **

"**You didn't need to scare her like that." Near said quietly. Mello was tempted to snap back, but he started over and mentally urged himself to be patient. "Near, if you just let her go she'll blow everything out of proportion and we'll never hear the end of this!"**

"**It doesn't matter, Mello." Near said in almost a whisper. **_**We. **_**He took Mello's hand in his and simply stared. At that precise moment, Mello knew their destiny's were intertwined, and one could not live without the other.**

**Near led Mello back to his room. They sat down together on the plush white bed. Near leaned over and buried his head in Mello's chest. He was sobbing quietly. Mello wrapped his arms around him and caressed his head, holding him tight. **

"**Near, what in the world is wrong?" Mello said into Near's ear. The boy simply shook his fluffy white head and continued crying into Mello. Near was clinging onto Mello as if he were the last thing in the world. Mello simply did the best he could to calm him down. This was so different from Matt!**

**Mello decided upon using his last resort. While still holding onto Near he took out a chocolate bar and broke off a piece. Thinking he was going to eat it, Near un-clung himself from Mello. But Mello didn't eat it right away. He held it up at eye-level. "Near, have you ever hear of a chocolate kiss?" Near sniffled and twirled a bit of his hair in response.**

"**Near, open your mouth a little." Near did. Mello put the chocolate in Near's mouth leaving one end of the shard sticking out. Near's eyes widened in unexpected horror as Mello leaned in to bit the chocolate. He ran his finger's slowly through Near's white hair and took the chocolate out of the boy's small mouth with his own. **

**Near was completely submissive.**

**Mello had to teach him how to kiss. He had to teach him how to express love with his body. **

**It was nice to have a pupil. Near called him Teacher when he touched Mello. Mello liked it best when Near's closed his eyes, took Mello's hand, and touched it to his face. That one simple act was so serene, it broke Mello's heart.**

**After a few minutes of sleepily playing with each other's hair, Mello had an idea. "I'll be right back." Mello said, pecking Near on the cheek and getting up. He went back to his room and grabbed his hair straightener, a brush, and some bows. He got back to Near's room with his stuff and dropped it on the bed.**

"**Um… Teacher what are you doing?" Near asked, watching Mello unravel the cord to the straightener and plugging it in. "Near, come over to the edge of the bed." Near obediently crawled over and let his legs dangle over the edge. **

**Mello got back on the bed and got on his two knees behind Near and picked up his brush. Near let him comb out his white curls to their fullest and smoothest. Knowing by now the straightener had heated up properly, he picked it up and began to straighten Near's hair in a controlled, even manner.**

**Once it was done Near's hair looked like a more feminine version of Mello's own hair, and it was quite cute. Next Mello picked up two azure bows and tied them into Near's hair on either side of his head. If Matt was here, he'd probably be blabbing about some concept in anime called "moe". But whatever.**

**Mello gently pushed Near off the bed and sat in his place. "Now you can do me." Near obediently got back on the bed and began to comb Mello's hair. His method was not the best, but Mello enjoyed it anyway.**

**Mello waited patiently as Near put the brush down and arranged the bows in a chromatic pattern. Mello turned back around when Near picked a black-laced red bow and tied it into Mello's hair with surprising dexterity.**

**After Near played with Mello's hair for a bit Mello had another idea. He turned around so he was facing Near on the bed. He took a lock of Near's now-straight hair and wrapped it in between and around the straightener, then firmly clamped the hair down so when Mello let go the lock was formed into a voluptuous spiral-curl, Mello pulled on it a little, and it bounced like a spring. Near smiled slightly, and brought his hand up to twirl it. **

**Bells. Breakfast.**

"**Damn." said Mello simply. He now moved with a robust efficiency, pulling the bows out of his hair, plugging in the hair dryer. He began to blow the thing at Near's hair so it eventually returned to it's normal surly state, occasionally spritzing some water so it wouldn't dry out. **

"**You know a lot about hair." Near said absently. Unlike Mello, he was still in that sleazy daze that held him back from noticing that if they were late for breakfast, somebody might figure something out. Mello worked in silence, shutting the hair dryer off and meticulously pulling the bows out of Near's hair, being careful to make sure that not even one single hair got plucked out on accident.**

**Before leaving for the dining hall Mello kissed Near warmly, and Near found his way too, using techniques Mello had taught him in the night. "Keep your guard up." Mello said as their mouths parted and he opened the door.**

**On the way out Mello and Near met up with Matt and they systematically stepped into a formation with Mello in the middle, Matt on the left, and Near on the right. At the dining hall they sat down at a table together. As they were waiting for the food to be served, Roger came over to them. "Ah, Near. I se you're finally making some friends. Good for you." **

**Mello smiled after Roger had left. The three of them were sharing a private joke no one else could ever come to understand. They worked as one. When Near was lost in a puzzle Mello would come to him and help him stay focused. When Mello was emotionally on thin ice Matt would come to him and distract him with acts of endearment. When Matt couldn't understand something Mello would explain to him calmly. They knew each other. They understood each other.**

**Near hadn't touched his food. "What are you thinking about?" Mello asked casually, taking a bite of his chocolate doughnut. "Us." Mello blinked. "That's deep." Personally, Mello loved the moment of love. He didn't contemplate it. He didn't dissect it. It was there.**

**Mello's gaze turned to Matt. He was guzzling pancakes drowned in syrup at an alarming rate. "Someone's hungry."**

**"Puberty." said Matt in between mouthfuls. Mello rolled his eyes and continued eating.**

**The Day**

**Classes were normal. Although Mello noticed that Near stared at him a lot more then he did in the first place. It actually made Mello kind of nervous, since he couldn't exactly make out what Near was trying to tell him.**

**After the Last Class**

**After the trio's last class, (It was computer sciences, they were learning how to hack computers.) they eventually all joined in Mello's room. Mello first, since, it was his room. Matt second, since it was a bit of a ritual that they should do homework together, then get distracted by each other, then try to work again, repeat, repeat… Then Near, who came in a good fifteen minutes later with a blank puzzle. (This time with an M in the corner instead of and L.) He clicked the pieces together in a quiet rhythm, not really looking at anything else.**

**Mello looked up from his paper, bit into some chocolate and said, "So is this gonna be a regular thing?" Near didn't look up, nor did he seem to have even hear Mello, and Matt simply stared momentarily. Mello sighed and got up from his desk. He stretched out on his bed eating his chocolate in almost a thoughtful manner. **

**A few clicks later Near stood up, twirling a lock of his hair, surveying his finished work. He blinked, then seemed to shake his head, but the movement was so subtle you really couldn't be sure. He climbed onto the bed and lay next to Mello, his hands resting on his chest. Feeling left out, Matt put his pencil down and got on the bed, lying next to Mello on the other side.**

**And without really having to say anything, Mello felt the two turn on to their sides and snuggle up against Mello. He kissed both boys on the forehead and put his arms around them, drawing them close. Near soon fell asleep, and Mello was entranced by the boy's quiet breath and serene, innocent face. Then Mello looked at Matt, who had managed to drape his arm around Mello's waist and onto his thigh without acting awkward. Matt smiled, and Mello kissed him gently. Everything was perfect.**

**And although Mello felt like a bit of a whore for having both Matt and Near, Mello knew that the feelings the three of them possessed ran as deep as their souls. They would always be together. Thinking that, Mello drifted off to sleep, the last things he heard was the soft breathing of the two greatest loves of his life.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. One Last Night

**One Last Night**

'**Twas the night before Christmas… Just kidding. It actually was the night before Roger was informed of L's death. And Near was having a dream.**

_**Stab. Stab. Stab. In the heart, around it. Blindly stabbing. He was being stabbed. He was lying on the ground, taking it with no protest.**_

_**Weeks he had had this dream. He did nothing to stop it. There was only one person who could be stabbing him. Flashes of blond hair, black clothing. Why was Mello stabbing him? Mello loved him!**_

_**He waited for the climax, but the stabbing never stopped. Never stopped. Until, until-**_

**Near flew up into a sitting position with a yell. He hugged his knees close to him, shaking. Nightmares had never plagued Near, until, until. Until Mello confessed his love. Until he loved Mello back. So why was Mello always stabbing him in the dream?**

**Near was shivering madly now. Who was the one person he could tell? Mello. Who was the one person who would listen? Mello. Who was the one person who would understand? Mello. Who was the one person who would comfort him? Mello. **

**Now silently crying for no apparent reason, Near shuffled out of his room in a trance. He was still shuddering madly when he reached Mello's room. He stood in front of the door for a moment, nearly forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Then he knocked shakily.  
**

**Mello's eyes slowly opened in the darkness of his room when his brain acknowledged the soft knocking at his door. Only one person knocked on his door like that. Yet even as Mello got up to open the door he knew something was wrong. The knocking's normal assurance and calm wasn't there, but it was still the same person.**

"**Near?" Was all Mello could say when he opened the door. The boy was in a terrible state of mad shivering. His breath unsteady and uneven, shallow. He didn't seem to have noticed Mello was there, because he just kept staring blankly. **

"**Near!" Mello said loudly, plating his hands on Near's shoulders to steady him. Near came back to Earth at Mello's touch, but he was still enveloped in his dream state. He lurched forward shakily and began to pound his clenched fists on Mello's chest unseeingly. "Mello don't kill me!" Near cried.**

"**Near, pull it together!" Mello said softly, turning Near around and embracing him. "I would never, ever want to kill you. Where in the world are you coming with this?" Mello whispered with loving calm.**

**Near's hear froze at the sound of Mello's voice. Or rather, it was simply locked. And Mello was in possession of the key. "You're not going to kill me." Near stated, regaining some of his normal unemotional composure. He had yielded to Mello's hug, but neither was he giving back.**

"**No Near, no." Mello said as comfortingly as he could. He kissed Near's cheek. "Why would you ever think that?" Mello asked, rotating Near back around so they facing each other. Near's eyes were stone cold towards Mello, but Mello could see deeper into Near's eyes then any other person could, he could see Near's hesitancy.**

"**Near, you know perfectly well I'll understand. Tell me."**

**"Wait." Near said simply. He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and tilted his head upwards to kiss him hard. This time, without any mental separation of hesitation. Mello was momentarily stunned at Near's lunge, and soon he kissed back, holding Near up by the small of his back. For it seemed to Mello that Near was so intent upon the kiss that if Mello wasn't there to hold him, he wouldn't remember to keep himself upright.**

**Near's arms quaked as he tried to worm his tongue into Mello's beckoning mouth. Sensing the boy's physical distress, Mello leaned the two of them onto his bed, where they continued to kiss passionately. Near blindly attempted to finger his hand up Mello's black shirt, but Mello's own hand was quick and deft even in the dark. He firmly grasped Near's hand and pulled it away from him.**

**"Stop trying to distract me." Mello breathed coldly. Near was taken aback. Near thought Mello loved it when he tried to do something on his own. Still staring at Mello questioningly, Near was shaking. Partly from the effects of the dream. Partly from the heat of the passion.**

**"You haven't been yourself for a while now. Near, what's going on?" Mello was all serious now. "You especially aren't behaving normally first thing in the morning, and when we see each other." So Mello had noticed. **_**I should stop habitually underestimating him… **_**Near thought remorsefully as he looked into Mello's intense blue-green eyes. He should just get it over with. No point in putting it off any longer.**

**"I've been having this dream."**

**"Ok." It was mere a prompt to continue. "Of you stabbing me with a knife repeatedly. It never stops until I wake myself." **

**Near could tell Mello was disturbed by this revelation. "It only goes away when I come to you."**

**Mello was still staring at Near. In his mind, Mello could perfectly conjure up the image of Near's white hair spattered with blood. "W-well, let's think about this logically." Mello stuttered, sitting up. Near sat up with him, looking at Mello expectedly. He was on to something, Near could tell.**

**"Well…" Mello began, wondering if his idea was too farfetched or not. Looking into Near's hungry eyes, Mello knew that even an unrealistic answer would be better then none at all. "Maybe it means that someone like you has been killed, and you just didn't now him or her and the killer well enough in real life, so your brain just made it you and I."**

**Near was now looking away from Mello, twirling a lock of his curly white tresses for the first time that night.**

**"Let's assume your theory is correct Mello."**

**"Ok."**

**"I think I know who died."**

**"Who?"**

**"L."**

**"No." Mello said hollowly. "L can't die now! He's, he's-"**

**"He's not immortal." **

**"Near stop talking like this!" Mello was exasperated. **

**"No Mello, I really think he died."**

**Mello sighed. He would have to give in to Near's insistent stubbornness. "Ok Near. If you still believe this in the morning, we'll talk to Roger. But let's go to sleep now. You're tired."**

**Near happily got in the covers with Mello. He was looking forward to a sleep with peace of mind, no stabbing included. **

**On the other hand, Mello snuggled Near protectively. Truth be told, Mello Near lost it. L dying… Ridiculous. **

**Falling asleep in Mello's arms, Near was reproachful to the coming morning. He wished life could just be just like this. Him and Mello. Pieces, puzzles.**

**Falling asleep with Near in his arms, Mello was reproachful to the coming morning. He wished life could just be like this. Him and Near.**

_**Falling Falling asleep asleep in with Mello's Near arms, in Near his was arms, reproachful Mello to was the reproachful coming to morning. the He coming wished morning. life He could life be could just be like be this. like Him this and Him Mello. and Pieces, Near. Puzzles.**_

**To Be Continued**


	3. The REAl Conversation

**The REAL Conversation Roger Had With Mello and Near After Being Informed of L's Death**

**Mello was outside, cruelly playing football, (Or soccer, as some of the American children put it.) With a gang of unimportant kids who I do not feel like mentioning.**

**"That hurt, Mello!" **

**"Ha ha!" **

**Irony.**

**Near was solving a puzzle, one knee tucked under his chin. In the hallway, Linda spoke. "Near, why don't you come outside for once?"**

**Click.**

**"No thank you." was the quiet response.**

**Some equally unimportant kid with glasses and a really ugly bowl cut said, "Forget him, Linda."**

**From the window of his office, Roger Ruvie looked out at the kids playing. His picture of Quillilsh.**_** Quillish Wammy… Watari… The orphanage's founder… And L.**_** He flipped open his cell phone.**

**20d15h46m54s**

**Twenty days, fifteen hours, forty six minutes, and thirty nine seconds later.**

**15s.**

**4s.**

**1s.**

**0.**

**Transmission. **

**Roger glanced up nervously from his writing. The layout had zeros all across, then it changed. L is dead. He got up from his desk and stepped out into the hallway. He ignored the turmoil of random unimportant kids tumbling by as he waited for one in particular.**

**"Oh, Mr. Roger." He ignored the staff women.**

**Coming in from outside, Mello was somewhat roughly grabbed by the wrist. "Mello."**

**"Huh?"**

**"And Near, come to my room." Near looked up from his almost completed puzzle. "Yes."**

**In Roger's office, Near placed his puzzle in front of him, continuing. Mello stood by him, his stance defensive and wary. "What is it, Roger?" **

**"L is dead." The elderly man with the funny curly-Q bit of hair on top of his otherwise bald head except for his graying sideburns said solemnly, looking down at his desk. Near had the last three pieces of his puzzle in his cupped hand. The three pieces that would complete the plain L floating randomly in the upper left hand corner of the otherwise blank puzzle. **

**Mello gaped, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. Near was slowly placing the last three pieces in, not looking up or even reacting in any way visible. **

**"D-dead?! Why?!" Mello's voice was raised, he was dangerously leaning in on Roger.**

**Silence.**

**"Y… You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it…?"**

**"Most likely." Roger really didn't like having Mello yell right in his face like that.**

**Click. The last piece was set in.**

**Grabbing Roger by the collar, Mello screamed, "HE PROMISED HE WOULD SEE KIRA DEAD!!! L WAS KILLED…? ARE YOU SURE?!!" **

**Breaking the tension emanating from Roger and Mello, Near tipped over his puzzle, restarting. "If you can't beat the game, of you can't solve the puzzle then you're nothing but a loser."**

**The ends justify the means.**

**"OMIGOD?! Did I hear correctly?! L DEAD? No fricking way!" Bang. Great. Trust Linda to ruin the serious moment. "No Linda, L is fine. Please leave." Roger was at wit's end. He really did hate children… "But… But!"**

**"Linda."**

**"Fine!" She left with a pout. **

**Looking away from that minor distraction, Mello turned back to Roger. "So then which of us did L…" **

**The pieces clicked together. "Neither of you, yet. He can't choose now that he's dead." What an obvious and feckless statement. Ludicrous. "Mello, Near… How about you two work together…?" Roger spoke hesitantly.**

**"Yeah, sounds good." Near said quietly. On the other hand, Mello eyed Near, giving him his signature Omigod-holy-fuck-no-way look. **

**"That's impossible, Roger. You know Near and I don't get along… We're always competing." That story **_**was **_**true, until a couple of weeks ago. Now it was just an easily believed cover story. In actuality, Mello and Near got along a little too well, if you catch my drift.**

**Mello hardened, understanding Roger's questioning gaze. "It's fine Roger… Near can be L's successor. Unlike me, Near will calmly and unemotionally solve the puzzle." More pieces clicked into place. Verbal irony. **

**"I'm going now, I'm leaving the orphanage too." **

**"Wait." Said Near, not looking up. 'Wait' was such a symbolic word to Mello and Near. Roger couldn't possibly have picked up the importance of Near using that word. **

**"Yes, Near?" Mello said, hesitating at the door. Near pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket of his white pajama pants and held it up to Mello, not looking at him. Mello took it roughly, to keep his act of not liking Near all the more realistic for Roger.**

**Looking at the paper, Mello noticed it was song lyrics. **

'_**Tink of me**_

_**Forget me not**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Where ever you go**_

_**I am yours**_

_**And you are mine**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Where ever you go. **_

**"Yeah, Near. Sure." Mello said gruffly, stiffing the paper into the pockets of his black jeans. He turned for the door. "Mello." Roger said, standing up. "I'm almost fifteen anyway, Roger." Mello glared through gritted teeth. His final words were, "I'll live life my own way." And with that, Mello closed the door with a slight bang. **


	4. Emails

Author's Notes of Masterful Goodness: Ok, sorry this is so short! I'm using it as an introductory chapter for the chapter that is to come! And the next chapter, (as repayment for this one,) will have yaoi smexiness!! MUAHAHAHA!

Also, if you think you know which musical the song is from, review with your answer! I will congratulation all who are right!

**Chocolate Love**

**Chapter Four: Emails**

**Mello had climbed the ranks of the mafia, now the boss of his own gang, along with Rod Ross. You see, Mello didn't join for the affairs of the mafia itself. He was only using their money to catch Kira and avenge L. **

**Currently Mello was in the main room of their current base, (They move moved quite frequently to avoid detection. [Yup, that was Mello's idea.]) Anyway, Mello pursuing the internet on his sleek black laptop for new leather pants. After purchasing them using Rod's credit card, (Mello had memorized the number once when Rod wasn't looking, and used it continuously ever since. Also, since Rod didn't know of this he was now in considerable debt.) Mello went to .com to check his email.**

**After Mello typed in his password, (chocolate), Mello found that he had two emails. One was from . The subject heading was **_**MELS! COME VISIT ME! I MISS U SO MUCH! **_**Well that was clearly Matt. The other was from .org and was titled **_**Wishing You Were Some How Here Again **_**That was from Near.**

**Mello sighed, clicking open Matt's email first. It read: **_**Mel! I miss u! Y don't u come and visit me! I 3 u! Plz, plz, come! **_**Mello grimaced. He hated it when people used chatspeak, It was such a turn off for Mello, Matt should know better! Closing out of Matt's email, Mello hoped Near would be more literate. Much to Mello's dismay, it was more song lyrics. **

_**You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .**_

_**Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .**_

_**Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .**_

_**Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .**_

_**Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?**_

_**Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .**_

_**No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye.**_

**Mello groaned inwardly, finishing off his chocolate bar and shutting down his laptop altogether. Matt was turning into a begging dog and Near an expert on Broadway music theology. **

**Tearing open the wrapper of another chocolate bar, Mello surveyed his surroundings. The members of the mafia that weren't crackheads were either pimps or drug dealers. Or both. No one was even remotely intelligent. Mello had never had a conversation with anyone that didn't have to do with breaking the law in some crude form.**

**Maybe Mello did need a vacation from the mafia… **


	5. Mello's Vacation

Author's Pleas, Apologies, and Thank Yous:

PLEAS:

Ok, contained in this chapter is my first ever lemon and lime, (or at least, I think blowjobs are call limes...) And I would greatly appreciate it if you made an extra effort to review!

APOLOGIES: I apologize from the bottom of my hear for the late update. After I got back from the Bahamas, things have been... Stressful ever since.

THANK YOUS:

I would like to thank everyone for the near 700 hits on my stories! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 5: Mello's Vacation**

**Crumpling his chocolate wrapper, Mello stood up from the couch. A few people turned their heads. Ignoring them, Mello picked up the laptop and brought it to his private room. He put it in its leather case. Next Mello stuffed a large leather bag with some clothes. (Also leather.) He fit as many chocolate bars as he could in the front pockets. **

**He attempted to leave the hideout nonchalantly, but Rod stopped him.**

**"Hey Mello, where the hell are ya going?" Rod took a long drag on his joint. **

**"I'm taking a vacation." Mello said pertly. And with that, Mello left the hideout and went to the bustling LA airport.**

**Now in New York, Mello took a deep breath as he started to pick the lock on the door to Matt's apartment. When he heard the third tumbler click, he opened the door and dropped his bag down casually as if he did this every day. **

**"Hey Matt, are you home?" Mello called out. **

**Mello saw a flash of red hair and striped shirt before he was knocked to the ground in a powerful glomp. "Mello! Mello! Where have you been all this time?! I fucking missed you so much!" Mello was showered in loud kisses on his face and neck. As much as Mello hated being on the bottom like this, he figured it was his way of repaying Matt.**

**Whilst Matt was running his fingers through Mello's hair and kissing his forehead and eyelashes, Mello nipped Matt's chin. Matt shivered at the painful yet pleasing sensation. Mello was unconsciously his still booted foot down Matt's thigh as he gave Matt a love bite on his neck. **

**"Ngn, Mello take your boots off." Matt moaned. They parted and both took their respective pairs of boots. Mello flung his leather coat off as well. Walking over to the couch, Matt pulled Mello along by down the zipper of Mello's vest simultaneously. **

**Sitting on Matt's lap, Mello kissed Matt kissed Matt deeply, his tongue circling Matt's lips, demanding for entrance. Matt obediently opened his mouth to Mello, and the dance of tongues began. Mello pressed harder for dominance when he heard Matt letting out small whimpers of pleasure. **

**Son though, Matt parted from Mello's mouth and frowned cutely. **

**"Mello, what kind of toothpaste do you use?" **

**"Aim. Custom made chocolate flavored." **

**Matt smiled at this. "We have some catching up to do. Stay here, I'll go get us a drink." **

**Mello scooched off Matt's lap. Matt walked off to where Mello assumed the kitchen was. Mello heard the cork of a wine bottle pop and soon Matt was back with two glasses of spiced red wine. **

**Giving one of the glasses to Mello, Matt sat down on the couch next to the blond. Sipping lightly, Mello exclaimed, "Oh Matt, this wine is delicious!" Matt smiled, sipping from his own glass. "I'm glad you like it, Mel." **

**Mello chuckled to himself. They were both underage, and because of his experience in the Mafia, Mello knew better then to ask how Matt obtained such expensive tasting wine. **

**Setting his glass on the coffee table, Matt turned to Mello. "So what have you been up to all these years? You haven't called me once since you left!" **

**"Well…" Mello hesitated. "I 'm the boss of the American Mafia." **

**Matt blinked in surprise. "Well that job… Suits you." **

**Mello took another drought of wine. "Hey, don't blame me! I'm only using their money to catch Kira before Near does." **

**Matt made a small disgruntled noise, taking a sip of wine. He didn't approve of Mello and Near's continued rivalry, since the two now loved each other and all. **

**"Aaw, come on Matty." Mello nuzzled his face in Matt's neck in order to distract him. It worked, and Matt put his arm around Mello's shoulders. Mello put his arms around Matt's enck, massaging the back of it. "So what have you been doing, love? It's not like you called me either." Matt kissed Mello hastily before saying, "I'm the manager of a GameStop…" **

**"Oh Matt…" Mello breathed lustily, as if that were the greatest job in the world. Matt blushed heavily before Mello kissed Matt, pushing him down on the couch. Mello grinded his hips into Matt's, getting the desired reaction. **

**"M-Mello!" Matt cried out.**

**"What do you want?" Mello whispered huskily in Matt's ear, licking it playfully. **

**"I- I- Want-" Matt sounded as if he was choking on each word he dare let escape. Mello had drawn up Matt's shirt, running his hand down the curve of the gamer's waist. **

**"MELLO!" **

**"Yes, my love?" **

**Mello felt Matt's muscles slacken underneath him. **

**"Mello…" Matt moaned softly.**

**"Take me, please…"**

**Hours later the two lovers lay naked, their bodies intertwined on the same couch where it all began. At one point or another, one of them carelessly knocked over the wine glasses, and a great blood-like stain was forming on the carpet. Mello was the first to wake.**

**He planted butterfly kisses on Matt's chest, sitting up slowly. He put his boxers and pants back on, then his vest. He picked up the knocked over glasses, unsure about the actual stain. They never taught him how to do laundry, or the art of removing stains at the Wammy's House. **

**Mello walked to the small kitchen in Matt's apartment, putting the glasses in the sink. He looked through the cabinets and found a suitable bag of pancake mix and poured it into a suitable bowl. **

**After mixing in the required amounts of egg and milk into the bowl, Mello rummaged through Matt's kitchen cabinet in greater detail until he found an unopened bag of Hershey's Chocolate Chips. He cut open the bag and popped a few chips in his mouth letting them melt around his tongue. They tasted fresh enough, so Mello threw the standard chocolate to batter ratio out the window and simply dumped the whole bag in.**

**After folding in the chips, Mello put a pan on the oven. He turned it on, then cut a slice of butter from a stick and rubbed it around the pan using his knife. Mello spooned a good sized amount of batter onto the pan. Before it could cook enough, Mello shaped it into a subtle heart.**

**Awakened by the scent of delicious pancakes, Matt sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Momentarily Matt wondered why he fell asleep naked on his couch, but then he remembered. Matt pulled his clothes back on and sneaked into the kitched undetected. **

**As Mello was washing the pancake mix bowl, Matt put his arms around Mello's waist.**

**"You gotta do the cookin' by the book, you know you can't be lazy." Matt sang quietly into Mello's ear. **

**"Matt, what the hell?" Mello turned from the sink to face Matt.**

**"Think about it Mels. You would make a really cute housewife!"**

**"Don't even start." Mello pointed his spoon dangerously at Matt. "Sit down at the table, the pancakes are ready."**

**After breakfast and a futile attempt at removing the wine stain, Mello and Matt resorted to video games. Well, Matt did. Mello jsut watched. Conveniently Matt had most of his video games in his bedroom, due to consecutive all-nighters. **

**Mello snuggled up to Matt on the bed, eating a chocolate bar. They layed like that for some hours, and Mello dozed of in the tranquility...**

**"OMIGOD, MELLO! WILLY WONKA BROKE INTO OUR APARTMENT!" **

**Mello moaned, annoyed at having been pulled from his dream. He had found a golden ticket, and had won his way to becoming Willy Wonka's heir. It was a sweet dream, but now Mello was annoyed.**

**"Cut the crap, Matt!"**

**"Com on Mel! It's dinnertime, I say we go out!" Matt was jumping on the bed in glee. Mello stood up from the bed, slowly stretching his arms. "Fine. You pick the place."**

**Now at a suspicious restaurant called Armonia's Beautiful Jewels, Mello was poking at his ravioli, quite bored. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Matt to pick the place... This was not a romantic dinner at all, and the casino-like atmosphere certainly didn't help either. Matt was gushing on about some game, and Mello honestly didn't know what to do to strike up a conversation that they both could take part in.**

**In the middle of a lecture on the effects of Wario's Power Flower, Matt said something completely random. "So when are you going to see Near?" Mello looked up from his mash of ravioli bits, startled. "W-what was that?" **

**"I said, when are you going to see Near?" Matt spoke as if they were high-school freshman girls, and Mello had managed to get a senior on the football team. If anything, that scenario was backwards, and it was Near who was begging.**

**"Uh, tomorrow I guess." Mello decided. **

**"Oh good!" Matt smiled, stuffing some noodles in his mouth. "I'll still get one more night of you to myself!" He winked and Mello smiled deviously. **

**The two returned home to Matt's apartment laughing helplessly. After they had left the restaurant Mello brought Matt unwillingly clubbing at various places that were indeed 100% illegal. After hours of what the general public would call dirty dancing Mello and Matt were very drunk, and very turned on. They stumbled through the hallway of Matt's building in each other's arms, kissing blindly. **

**Matt opened the door to his apartment, accidence slamming it. "Mello, that was sooo fun!" Mello laughed heartily, nearly tripping over himself. **

**In the kitchen, Matt was slopily trying to get another drink, but Mello was being clingy. "Come on Matty, you don't need to be wasted to love me... Let's go to bed NOW!" The last word came out as a shout.**

**"Looks like I'll have to shut you up myself!" Matt growled. Normally Matt would have been slightly irritated with his lover, but he was too horny to be serious. **

**Matt lunged and grabbed Mello into a kiss. Mello kissed back hard, clumsily pulling Matt closer and closer to the bedroom. Once there Mello and Matt stripped themselves of all their clothes inhumanly quickly. Mello pinned Matt hard on the bed, and their tongues began a ferocious dance, almost a paso doble of sorts.**

**Matt shivered when Mello stroked his shaft, but he could barely feel the shiver pass through him. Mello and Matt's combined body heat was stunningly baking. **

**"Matt, you're mine!" Mello whispered hotly. **

**"_Ahn, _Mello!" Matt moaned. Mello had begun to stroke Matt's member, playing with Matt until he could take it no longer. His hands were frantically clawing at Mello's shoulders, for some reason craving a joystick. **

**"Matt, how did you get so motherfucking tight?" Mello hissed, nipping at Matt's jawline. Matt just let out a strangled scream. "M-Mello, just fuck me already..." Matt begged.**

**"That's what I like to hear..."**

**Matt moaned in pure agony and passion as one finger slipped inside his entrance, then another. Matt wasn't sure if he screamed or not. The only thing that existed right then was Mello inside him, something so painfully euphoric that Matt didn't want it ever to stop. **

**If Matt ever suspected Mello was a psychic, it was now. Somewhere buried under all the ecstasy of the moment was the feeling of Mello pressing further, faster. Matt moaned, "I love you." But in the current state he was in, Matt's words were far from coherent. **

**Matt felt so alive that he stopped breathing. He felt so perfect his vision went black. He felt that Mello was Paradise. The Garden of Eden. So after a while... He fainted. **

**When Matt woke up, the sun was blaring through his curtains. Matt did not want to get up. Well, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Mello was still on top of him. So Matt waited patiently, listening to Mello breath. After precisely 1,521 breaths, Matt felt Mello stir. **

**"Did you miss me while you slept?" Matt cooed. Mello nodded and rolled over, allwoing Matt to sit up. **

**"What time is it?" Mello grumbled. Matt glanced at his homemade potato powered alarm clock. "Oh, gee Mel. It's already 1:21 p.m."**

**"I should get going, shouldn't I, Matt?" **

**Matt nodded, and in a silent daze they prepared for the day in their own ways. Mello slipped on a pair of black silk boxers, then his leather pants. They melded to him like the second skin they were. Then he donned his leather vest, zipping both ends up almost all the way, but left part oh his sotmach and chest exposed. He carefully put on his rosary, whispering a Hail Mary. Then he went to the bathroom to freshen himself. **

**Looking at himself in the mirror, Mello realized he did not have a hangover. He really should have had one, considering the state him and Matt came home in last night. But then Mello smiled to his reflection, flashing his pearly whites. Mello knew why he never got hangovers. The answer was simple, really. Mello was too sexy to get hangovers.**

**Mello stood in the doorway of Matt's apartment, making out with him one last time before he had to leave for Near's. Matt was quaking as they kissed. Mello had become more then a lover. He was an addiction. Mello felt the same need, but for Near as well. He needed the little cream puff as much as he needed Matt. So reluctantly, his lips parted. **

**"Matt, I really should go..." **

**Matt sighed.**

**"Yeah.. Tell Near I said yo." **

**Mello smiled. "Will do. And yes, I will try to call you more often. Maybe even visit if the Mafia lightens up." **

**Matt stole one last kiss as Mello turned to go. Even the door sounded sad as it closed shut. **

**Outside the apartment building, Mello leaped (yes, leaped.) onto his black Harley Davidson. Revving the engine and tearing open a chocolate bar, Mello zoomed off to the SPK.**

**But he made a quick detour on the way. He stopped at the best hotel en route to the SPK. He made a suite reservation for two nights. He checked it briefly make sure everything was in order, and by 2:07 his motorcycle was parked outside the SPK building.**

**Mello had info on all the agents, so waited until one he recognized was going to enter. Luckily the first agent he saw was Mello's own double agent, Ill Ratt. He walked up behind Ratt, hood up and gun pointed. **

**"Ratt."**

**"... Are you Mello?"**

**"One could say that. Let me in, I want to pay Near a visit." **

**Mello could here the beady eyed Ratt gulp as he got by the necessary security, gun still pointed at Ratt's head. Once they were at the entrance to the main room, Ratt keyed in a PIN number, and the doors slid open with a metallic woosh.**

**"Welcome, Mello." Near deadpanned. He added a match to the tower he was constructing. **

**"Hey Near, I got your email."**

**"So you did."**

**And agent looked around in alarm. "Wait, Near, when did you email Mello?! And why?" **

**"That is none of your concern."**

**The agent snorted.**

**Looking around, Mello bit down on his chocolate. "So when does everyone leave?"**

**"Six p.m." Near added another match, twirling a lock of his white tresses. **

**"I'll be back then." Mello tossed his chocolate wrapper and left.**

**In the three hours and fifty minutes Near had to wait for Mello's return, Near could not sit still. To a certain degree, of course. To Near, not being able to sit still meant constructing another match tower and then taking it down right after. Thankfully his agents did not yet know him well enough to classify this behavior as anxiousness. **

**In the three hours and fifty minutes Mello had to wait before he could return to Near, Mello was really bored. He spent the whole time driving his motorcycle aimlessly around Manhattan. He contemplated why he couldn't have just upped Near from his workspace and taken him the hotel right then and there. Then he could have spent more time with him. Mello's decision to wait was stupid.**

**As the last agent left the room Mello stepped in. There was a pregnant silence hanging in the air. Near seemed totally engrossed in dismantling his match tower and putting them all back in the match books. Mello was just standing there awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. **

**"So Near, want to come to a hotel with me?"**

**Near stayed so quiet Melo could have sworn he could tell when and where the sound waves bounced off the walls. **

**"Hello... Earth to Near?" Mello waved his hands in front of Near's face. Near stayed so unmoving in looked almost painful to Mello.**

**Mello sighed. Looks like he'll half to play dirty. Mello got down on his knees so that he was at equal eye level with Near. He took one of Near' s hands and pretended to inspect it like a critique. **

**"Near... Your fingers look so... Tasty." Mello promptly stuck Near's index finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it. Near let out a pitiful moan, tilting his head back. Mello took Near's finger out of his mouth and simply held the boy's hand.**

**"You liked that, Near. Don't deny it. If you want anything from me you will have to come with me to the hotel." Near succumbed, squeezing Mello's hand and standing up. Mello stood up also, putting his arm around Near's shoulder.**

**"Let's roll."**

**On the ride to the hotel, Near clung to Mello's waist with a death grip. Mello wasn't sure whether it was because Near was feeling protective of Mello or that he just hated motorcycles. **

**As they neared their hotel suite, Mello swept Near up in his arms and nuzzled his face in Near's fluffy hair, breathing in Near's scent. **

**He then managed to somehow unlock the door as well, and took pride in Near's gasp as they entered. Thanks to the apparently gay hotel manager, Mello had gotten his room lit with dozens of candles. Fresh rose petals were strewn about the floor, and there were innumerable little hints that this suite had been transfigured into a lovers den.**

**"Do you like it?" Mello whispered.**

**Near put a hand to his head, dizzy. He sat down on the bed, twirling a lock of his hair at a furious pace. "Mello... I don't understand, why did you do all of this just to please me?"**

**Mello sat down beside Near, taking his boots off. He laced his fingers with Near's also cuddling Near's feet with his own.**

**"I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out." Mello purred softly. "It's a way of expressing love for someone."**

**Near turned his head so that they were both very close, mouth wise. Near was completely drunk on Mello's cerulean eyes. His thoughts were muddled, but he knew they all had to do with Mello. **

**"Near," Mello spoke softly, his voice caressing Near's ears. "Do you want to make up for the time we lost?" Near wasn't quite sure where Mello was going with this, but anywhere with Mello was good. So Near nodded, and without knowing it, Near's hand wandered up Mello's chest, fiddling wiht the zipper of his vest. Near felt Mello's hand on top of his, helping him, pull down the zipper. **

**At the sight of Mello's amazing chest, Near completely lost it. He buried his Mello's chest in kisses, unknowingly sucking on Mello's (now) erect nipples. Mello pushed Near down on the bed, kissing him. **

**With each button of Near's white pajamas Mello ripped off with his teeth, Mello received a small moan. Near's eyelids were fluttering, and his cheeks were flushed. **

**Mello kissed Near's neck, then went lower and lower until he found Near's pants. He swiped them and a pair of boxers off in one practiced move and flung them somewhere. Mello felt Near shiver slightly under him. **

**"Aw, my poor sweet, are you cold?" Mello planted a chaste kiss on Near's lips before he took off his own pants, also flinging them somewhere. Mello leaned back down on Near, kissing him and forcing open his small mouth for entrance. Mello explored Near's mouth, and in doing so noticed that Near's own tongue was trying to do the same with Mello's mouth. **

**So it became a fight for dominance. Thankfully, Near did not have any prior experience other then Mello, so the blond did not even have to try to stay on top, despite Near's attempts. Old habits die hard I suppose.**

**After a while Near simply gave up and let Mello do what he wanted. On the other hand, Mello was getting bored with Near's body limp. "Hey Near," Mello whispered. "Do something, will ya? I feel like a necrophiliac." **

**Near opened his eyes. He looked at Mello once. He tilted his head. He closed his eyes once more. He slowly began to suck on Mello's collar bone. **

**"Oh Near, you have finally got the hang of this..." Mello moaned, satisfied. Mello was even more surprised when Near went lower. As Near silently worked his way down Mello's stomach, their bodies shifted so their bodies fit. Near had his hands on Mello's thighs, kissing and nipping gradually lower. Mello kissed the top of Near's head, mussing his hair slightly.**

**"My poor Near, what have I done to you?" Mello joked softly.**

**"Nothing I will ever regret."**

**Before Mello could fully comprehend the depth of what Near had said he felt something licking at his erection. He let out a gasp trying hard not to scream. "Ah, N-Near oh fuck God!"**

**Near was completely sucking on Mello now, lapping his tongue all around Mello, and making slight squelching sounds to boot. It all felt so good Mello was sure he was crying. "Near please! Faster even, if you can!" Near was pleased at Mello's request. Not only was he immensely enjoying giving Mello what he thought was called a blowjob, but he liked being begged for once. Although he had not achieved his life long aspiration of being on top, normally it was him who had to plead. So he complied with Mello's request and began to suck harder. He moaned and whimpered cutely purely for Mello's evident pleasure as he went about his work.**

**The mood was soon quickly ruined though, as Mello began to produce cum. When the stuff flowed into Near's mouth, he began to cough and splutter. **

**Quickly turned off by the sound of his choking lover, Mello brought Near up from his gorin area and snuggled him to his chest. "Near you've been a good little boy this year. Santa will reward you greatly."**

**"Mello, you know just as well as I do that Santa is merely a scam to get parents to consume more during mid November to late December."**

**Mello chuckled and brought Near closer to him, stroking the nape of his neck. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, they fit together perfectly.**

**After a couple of minutes of blissful silence Near drew in a large breath. "Mello, I want to tell you I love you."**

**"Together forever 'till death do us part."**

**"Um, Mello I'm not sure that's how it'd phrased... And I want to hear you say it too."**

**Mello lightly kissed Near's forehead. "Near, I love you."**

**"Good." Near said, like a child who had just received a new toy. Trying to be serious but truthfully overjoyed. **

**"Anything for you, my moonshine."**

**"Can we just stay here for a while, please?"**

**Mello smiled such a simple request.**

**"Of course. That would be the best in the world right now. I could think of nothing better."**

**And with that, the two lovers lay contentedly in each other's arms. Enjoying the other's company without a need for words or anything worldly for that matter. The only thing that existed for them was them and nothing else. The simplicity of it all was beautiful. Something no one else could understand. It was love untainted. Pure, with no conflicts or doubts between them. **

**When the two woke up in an obscene hour of the morning, Near woke up distressed. He began shaking in Mello's arms, which caused Mello to awake. He stroked Near's hair with one hand, rubbing that boy's neck with the other. Mello did not say anything. He wanted to keep this peace of silence, but he could tell it wasn't working.**

**"Near."**

**"M-Mello, d-don't you have to go back to the mafia? I don't want to g-go there. W-won't you come work with me?"**

**Mello sat up in the bed, bringing Near up with him. "Near, why is it that around everyone you seem so emotionless yet around me you brake down every other time we meet?" Mello paused. "You know, I actually think that's a rhetorical question. What's wrong?" **

**"M-Mello, I don't want you to leave, but you have your life and I have mine."**

**Mello sighed. "I told Matt the same thing. I will call when I can and visit when things lighten up."**

**Near sniffled and nodded. "Wait, you saw Matt?"**

**Mello nodded. "Left to your building straight from his apartment. You two emailed me minutes apart, but he was first." Mello laughed a little and Near even smiled. For a moment they were genuinely happy, then Near turned serious again. **

**"So you're leaving today..."**

**Mello nuzzled Near's face in the crook of Near's neck. "Nope. I got this suite for one more night."  
**


End file.
